


Flowers, Chocolates, and First Dates

by EverettV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Broken Bones, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hospitals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettV
Summary: Antonio is awkward, and is having a hard time asking out the cute boy he's had a crush on for a very long time. Gilbert and Francis are trying to get them together.





	Flowers, Chocolates, and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> "Do you feel this too? Do you go to sleep at thinking about me?" - Cammie McGovern

Antonio sits at the lunch table with his friends, a lost look on his face as he stares at Lovino from across the cafeteria. “He’s so beautiful. Why can’t I ask him out?” He asks, though he doesn’t really expect an answer. He pouts, watching Lovino smile and laugh with his friend, Emma. “He always pays so much attention to her, why can’t I make him smile at me like that?” He asks. 

Francis sighs as he turns his attention to Lovino as well. “Because you are shy and refuse to get my help on the matter. He’d say yes, I know that. Dear Feli told me that Lovino is just as interested in you. It probably doesn’t help that you make yourself look stupid in front of him, but barely speaking and usually running into things. You really should just be yourself, Toni, because I don’t know a single person who is your friend who didn’t like you. Everyone thinks you’re cute, funny, and charming. Really, Lovino is the only person who can make such a mess of you.” 

Antonio blushes immediately, turning to Francis. “Well… I just don’t know how to ask him! Like ‘hey Lovi, I think you’re super hot, do you want to go on a date with me?’” He frowns, turning back to look once more. “I don’t think that will work, Lovi is more romantic, he’d appreciate a bigger gesture.” He looks up when the bell goes off. “I want to give him roses and chocolates to ask him out.” 

“Then do that! You make this out to be more difficult than it is. If it were me, I’d swoop right up and say ‘Lovino, I adore you, would you make me the luckiest man alive and go on a date with me?’” He smirks at Antonio as he puffs out his cheeks in irritation. “Really now, it’s not that hard. I asked Arthur out! I knew what he liked and I used it when I asked him out. You know what Lovino likes, so ask him out. He likes you. You’re the one making this difficult.” 

“Arthur kicked you in the balls, you can’t really use that as an example… can you?” Antonio cocks his head to the side. “I’ll do it tomorrow, Francis, I promise. See you later.” He waves goodbye to his friend, watching Lovino as he walks through the door. “Hey Lovi!” He tries to catch up, but trips on a backpack he didn’t see, as his eyes were on Lovino. He falls, crying out in pain and clutching his arm to his chest, vision swimming. He sees Lovino and Emma’s panicked faces floating in his vision before he blacks out. 

Antonio wakes in the hospital, arm in a cast. He stares at it, brain too clouded for him to understand right away. He hears talking, and turns his head to see Lovino and his best friends sitting in the room with him. Lovino is silent, with his headphones in, but Francis and Gilbert are talking quietly. “Hey.” He whispers, throat scratchy. Francis glances over and smiles brightly, jumping up to hug him. “Water.” He whispers. 

“Of course, Toni.” Francis sits him up and helps him drink from the paper cup. He leans close. “You should ask him now. He’ll be excited about it, I promise.” He pushes Antonio’s hair from his forehead then sets the cup to the side, leaving the room with Gilbert, claiming that they’re going to get a nurse to discharge Antonio. Lovino looks over at Antonio and moves closer to him, pulling his headphones out. 

“Hey… You looked really hurt, I was so worried. They said it’s a small break, and should heal quickly. You’re so clumsy, Toni, you need to be more careful with yourself.” Lovino hesitates before grabbing Antonio’s good hand. “I noticed you staring at me during lunch again. Why do you do that? I don’t mind… But it can be kind of awkward sometimes. Emma says you have a crush on me, but I don’t know if that’s true.” He blushes hard, then goes quiet, afraid that he’s embarrassing himself. 

Antonio blushes as well, holding Lovino’s hand in return. “I… I stare at you during lunch because you’re beautiful.” He whispers. “And I do have a crush on you, and Francis says I should just ask you out, but I wanted it to be beautiful and I want to give you roses and chocolates…” Antonio closes his eyes tightly, leaning his head back. “I wanted to make it romantic, I’m sorry Lovi, but will you go out with me?” He asks. 

“Yes… Yes I will. You don’t have to make it romantic, stupid, I’ve been wanting to date you forever. I didn’t think you were interested…” He smiles affectionately at Antonio and pushes some hair out of his eyes. “You’re so cute, Antonio, I think it’s very kind of you to want to give me roses and chocolates. I-I… I was waiting for something, I was waiting for some kind of sign that you were interested in me. I didn’t want to ask you if you didn’t want me.” Lovino hears the door open and he sits back, looking over at Francis and Gilbert. 

“Hey Toni, we got you the stuff so you can ask you know who, you know what.” Gilbert winks at him, handing over the roses and chocolates. Antonio can’t help but laugh at his friends, taking both to give to Lovi. 

“Looks like I got it after all.” He whispers handing everything over to Lovino, who is also laughing softly. “So, Lovino Vargas, will you do me the honours of going to the aquarium with me? Someone told me the penguin exhibit is your favourite.” Antonio blushes lightly. “So I thought we could go there. And then have dinner. And then maybe even see a movie if you wanted to.” 

Lovino blushes hard and nods excitedly. “I would love to do all of that with you, Toni, thank you so much.” He says happily. 

A week later, Antonio is dressed in nice jeans and a t-shirt, since none of his button ups can go over his cast, and standing nervously on Lovino’s porch. He knocks on the door, not sure who is going to open the door. Romulus finally does, staring down at Antonio. “Lovino! Your boyfriend is here!” he calls, smiling brightly. “He really likes you, you be good to him, you hear?” He asks, shaking Antonio’s good hand before pulling some money out. “Here, just in case you need it. If you don’t use it, no need to return it, kid.” He ruffles Antonio’s hair then steps back, letting Lovino out the door. 

“Bye nonno! We’ll be back later, don’t wait up.” He smiles at Antonio and pulls him towards his car. He’s so excited about going to the aquarium, to have dinner with Antonio, to finally get the date. He gets in the driver’s seat, buckling in and turning to Antonio. “Aquarium, dinner, or movie first?” He asks, unable to stop smiling. 

“Aquarium.” Antonio responds, smiling back happily. The car ride is silent, but comfortable. Neither feels the need to fill it with anything. The line at the aquarium is short, which makes Lovino incredibly happy. As soon as he is inside, he makes a break for the penguins. They’re cute and there’s even a chick. Antonio follows a little slower, chuckling as he wraps an arm around Lovino. He pulls out his phone, taking a selfie with Lovino. “You look so cute, staring at them like that.” He whispers.

Lovino looks over, then smiles softly. “Shut up.” He whispers, leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> "I would spend every moment of my life ensuring every moment of yours is extraordinary." - burghsisland


End file.
